Haunting Kurosaki Ichigo
by BlacksunRising
Summary: "I love you" this was the first thing he had ever said to her, this orange haired stranger, this idiot. Now he was everywhere, school her dreams, stealing her assignments claiming she was his. And he wondered why she punched him the second time they met.


_she dances in the shadows of the moon, she is the light that reaches me in the darkest of hours..._

**_Xxx_**

He rushed up to the woman who now stood by the newspaper stand, his breathing rough, his brown eyes shining with determination, something else and recognition. Ichigo knew the instant their eyes had met what the something else was.

"I think I love you"

Bewildered Rukia's eyes widened and she automatically stepped back. She stuttered as she said "wha- what?" her hand grasped her purse, feeling the shape of the taser inside, then she felt silly for it.

"am not saying it again" Ichigo folded his arms over, unaware of the time, he was five minutes late for his new job.

"you _love_ me?"

"not saying it" Rukia took in his wild orange hair and brown eyes, he had nice lashes she noticed. She noticed the darkness that lingered about him too, like he was on the ledge, wavering, one side lay greatness, the other desolation.

"you don't even know me." She looked around, she was new to this place, she had picked it out blindly on a map of the country, thinking whichever town her finger rested would be where she would finally begin her life. "Are you the welcoming committee? I think your act needs improvement"

"am starting to think you don't believe me"

She blinked at him, big violet eyes. Ichigo was positive this wasn't the first time they had meet, in fact, he was pretty sure those eyes had watched him sometimes. As subtle as a ghost and yet their impact on him was like the desert sun on a puddle of water.

Rukia laughed, a tear wanted to spill from her eyes. He was serious. The man who managed the news-stand watched the two, one bent over in laughter the other turning some shades red. He tried to slowly wheel the stand away, he had once heard insanity was contagious, and really in this economy… He had enough problems.

Ichigo wondered if she too was a savant, he hadn't heard of anyone who had powers like that though. The ability to haunt a person, better yet a powerful savant like himself... He grasped the charm around his neck, feeling the warmth that still lingered there, even after his mom was so long gone…

Somehow this woman who stood before him, laughing at him-his eye twitched in irritation- had broken through his shield. She wasn't doing it now obviously, it had been two years since he last felt her presence, he was surprised he missed it. Then again he did love her didn't he? Ichigo wanted to ask her why she had stopped, a part of him had feared she had died, that didn't make sense, she was a ghost, she was already dead but, he still felt that loss, it struck him every time he would wake in the morning. But Ichigo had found her now; a part of him was glad that she actually existed, that he didn't make her up.

Somehow she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Rukia had long stopped laughing, now they just starred at each other, caught in another time as the world rushed around them and the newspaper man rushed away from them. Then she understood a part of it, he was a savant like her. And somehow, they were connected.

Ichigo watched her walk/_run_ away, now positive of a few things.

His boss was going to kill him.

The newspaper guy had moved.

He was going to meet her again. Soon.

Ichigo's mouth turned from his usual scowl into a small smile. Her name echoed around him… _Rukia_.

**Xxx**

**Some story background**: Savant in this situation is a person who is able to manipulate things (think alchemist), like air and matter and the mind and fire. They were thought to be killed off in the early wars three centaury's ago after been accused of witchcraft and associating with the devil, now only about a hundred are left in Japan alone. They keep their powers hidden and usually abilities are passed down generations of families.

**Pure breed**: both parents are/were savants. **Mixed breed**: one parent is/was a savant. Usually pure breeds have same level abilities, but some others have Rares'. Like projection…

Ichigo is pure breed, E.g. Yuzu doesn't have any abilities. Renji and Inoue are mixed breed, Ishida is pure breed. Savant have different abilities and mostly keep to them selves, savants can only identify other savants if they choose to reveal the mark, a black almost liquid glow around their eyes.

I love IchiRuki and this is mainly set at Karakura University.

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Please review if you want me to continue… thanks. Sorry for any oocness.**

For readers of **I slept with someone in hollow Zangetsu, please accept my apologizes for not updating. Expect a new chapter soon.**

Oh and _**RUKIA's BACK!. if you need me, I will be doing the shuffle all week long….**_


End file.
